Warriors: We Will Be Equal
by Volaris
Summary: The four Clans lived in peace, for as long as anyone could remember. Border skirmishes, fights over prey and territory- all those were forgotten. But, there was one thing…one of the Clans didn't treat their cats equally. That is, until one apprentice found out, and decided that things needed to change…and that she'd try her hardest to make them do just that. Adopted from Pixeleve.
1. Allegiances

**We Will Be Equal** :

' _allegiances'_

STORMCLAN:

LEADER: **Olivestar** : a tall brown she-cat with one white ear and green eyes

DEPUTY: **Mistfoot** : a lanky blue-gray tom with white paws and amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT: **Foxfern** : a russet she-cat with a white face and green eyes

MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: **Spiderpaw** : a tall black tom with white ears and green eyes

WARRIORS:

 **Clovercloud** : a ginger tabby she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

 **Breezefur** : a gray tabby tom with white feet and amber eyes

 **Vixenflame** : a dark brown tabby she-cat with piecing yellow-orange eyes and a white tail tip

 **Ashclaw** : a dark gray tom with amber eyes and a white stripe on his face

 **Beetletooth** : a black and white tom with green eyes _Apprentice: Wildpaw_

 **Rosepelt** : a cream she-cat with a ginger foot and amber eyes

 **Shadowpetal** : a dark gray tabby she-cat with black feet and dark brown eyes

 **Thunderstrike** : a large ginger tom with white paws and amber eyes _Apprentice: Icepaw_

 **Windpelt** : a black and white tom with green eyes _Apprentice: Fernpaw_

 **Dawntail** : a pale gray she-cat with a ginger tipped tail, brown eyes

 **Sedgewhisker** : a small black tom with green eyes _Apprentice: Mosspaw_

 **Bramblefang** : a dark brown she-cat with white paws and underbelly, blue eyes

APPRENTICES:

 **Wildpaw** : a brown tabby tom with green eyes

 **Icepaw** : a white she-cat with green eyes

 **Fernpaw** : a brown-and-white she-cat with green eyes

 **Mosspaw** : a brown tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes

QUEENS:

 **Duskclaw** : a light gray she-cat with black flecks and amber eyes (Mother of Sedgewhisker's kits **Darkkit** and **Petalkit** )

 **Nightfoot** : a black she-cat with one white paw, green eyes (Expecting Windpelt's kits)

KITS:

 **Darkkit** : a black tom with one gray paw and amber eyes

 **Petalkit** : a light gray she-cat with black tail rings and green eyes

ELDERS:

 **Dappleheart** : a tortoiseshell she-cat with a gray muzzle and amber eyes

 **Blazefang** : a dark ginger tom with green eyes

BREEZECLAN:

LEADER: **Amberstar** : a golden-and-white tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes

DEPUTY: **Boulderfur** : a stocky gray tom with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT: **Poppyleaf** : a light brown tabby she-cat with striking green eyes and one white forepaw

MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: **Sagepaw** : a cream-and-ginger she-cat with brown eyes

WARRIORS:

 **Rainstorm** : a light gray she-cat with green eyes _Apprentice: Pinepaw_

 **Bluepelt** : a handsome silvery-blue tom with soft gray eyes

 **Leafdapple** : a light gray and brown dappled she-cat

 **Whitemist** : a small, short-haired white she-cat with grey eyes

 **Springfall** : a silver she-cat with a darker stripe along her spine, green eyes

 **Softfur** : a silky-furred brown tom with a silver patch on his head, amber eyes

 **Stoneclaw** : a dark gray tom with amber eyes

 **Graycloud** : a gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes _Apprentice: Lightpaw_

 **Snownose** : a white tom with amber eyes and a pale pink nose, good hunter

 **Rocktail** : a black tom with a dark gray tail and amber eyes _Apprentice: Splashpaw_

 **Honeystorm** : a ginger, long-furred she-cat with a white face and light blue eyes

 **Goldenpelt** : a beautiful ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

APPRENTICES:

 **Splashpaw** : a light gray tom with amber eyes and a ginger patch on his back

 **Lightpaw** : a ginger she-cat with amber eyes and light gray paws

 **Pinepaw** : a lean ginger tom with a gray-tipped tail, amber eyes

QUEENS:

 **Sunleaf** : a ginger she-cat with green eyes and white paws (Expecting Rocktail's kits)

 **Reedfeather** : a brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a ringed tail (Mother to Snownose's kit **Cloudkit** )

KITS:

 **Cloudkit** : a white tom with brown tabby stripes and blue eyes

ELDERS:

 **Torntail** : a black tom with a ripped tail tip, green eyes

STREAMCLAN:

LEADER: **Stripestar** : a gray tom with prominent black tabby stripes, brown eyes

DEPUTY: **Acornfall** : a ginger tom with brown tabby stripes and green eyes

MEDICINE CAT: **Frostedfeather** : a white-and-silver she-cat with blue eyes, only three legs

MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: **Thornpaw** : a silver tom with white paws and gray eyes

WARRIORS:

 **Yellowdapple** : a dark ginger she-cat with a dappled coat and amber eyes; ex-rogue

 **Willowfeather** : a solid gray she-cat with green eyes

 **Goosefoot** : a brown tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes

 **Toadleap** : a dark brown tom with amber eyes

 **Shimmerpelt** : a silver she-cat with brown eyes _Apprentice: Ripplepaw_

 **Jaystripe** : a blue-gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Sparrowflight** : a brown tom with white paws and chest fur, green eyes

 **Tawnystorm** : a tawny she-cat with a white face and blue eyes

 **Icefeather** : a white she-cat with a gray paw and blue eyes _Apprentice: Flowerpaw_

 **Redpelt** : a ginger tom with grey eyes _Apprentice: Volepaw_

 **Mouseclaw** : a light brown tabby tom with a white muzzle, green eyes

 **Sparknose** : a ginger tom with darker speckles and amber eyes

APPRENTICES:

 **Flowerpaw** : a golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Volepaw** : a gray-and-cream tom with amber eyes

 **Ripplepaw** : a silver she-cat with green eyes

QUEENS:

 **Falconfur** : a dark brown she-cat with a white chest, blue eyes (Expecting Redpelt's kits)

KITS:

 **N/A**

ELDERS:

 **Woodpelt** : a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, white star on forehead

SHADECLAN:

LEADER: **Hailstar** : a dappled gray tom with white paws and amber eyes

DEPUTY: **Smallstep** : a short-legged brown tom with green eyes and a white tail tip

MEDICINE CAT: **Tigerwing** : a ginger she-cat with dark brown tabby stripes and white paws, green eyes

MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: **N/A**

WARRIORS:

 **Swirlstripe** : a silver tom with an odd swirling tabby pattern on his side, green eyes

 **Sandfeather** : a pale golden she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

 **Badgerfoot** : a black-and-white tom with blue eyes

 **Fernpelt** : a long-furred brown tabby she-cat with green eyes _Apprentice: Pebblepaw_

 **Dewdrop** : a pale gray tom with a single white patch on his spine, amber eyes

 **Skyfrost** : a blue-gray tabby she-cat with one white forepaw, amber eyes

 **Owlfeather** : a long-haired brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Patchtail** : a black tom with a white tail, green eyes _Apprentice: Twigpaw_

 **Hazelcloud** : a pale ginger-and-white she-cat with dark ginger paws and amber eyes

 **Specklefur** : a gray she-cat with black speckles, amber eyes

 **Rabbitfoot** : a black tom with white paws, brown eyes

 **Doveleaf** : a gray she-cat with amber eyes

APPRENTICES:

 **Twigpaw** : a dark brown tom with green eyes and white paws

 **Pebblepaw** : a silver tom with amber eyes

QUEENS:

 **Cinderfur** : a gray she-cat with a black patch on her side and amber eyes (Expecting Patchtail's kits)

KITS:

 **N/A**

ELDERS:

 **Grassfur** : a long-furred brown tabby tom with green eyes


	2. Chapter One

**A/N:** Hi, all! Welcome to my first story. This is adopted from Pixeleve, so credits for the basic plot go to her. Enjoy!

 _Original Prompt:_ Story of four Clans. One, however, doesn't treat their cats as they should. It's one she-cat's duty to change that. But she's making many enemies along her journey, and she's got a tom or two mooning over her, and her determination.

 _Modified Prompt:_ The four Clans lived in peace, for as long as anyone could remember. Border skirmishes, fights over prey and territory- all those were long forgotten. But, there is one thing…one of the Clans don't treat their cats equally. That is, until one apprentice found out, and decided that things needed to change…and that she'd try her hardest to make them do just that.

…

 **Chapter One** :

"Wake up, Mosspaw!" Fernpaw nudged her friend, "We're on dawn patrol."

"Ugh," Mosspaw groans, sitting up slowly.

"C'mon!" Fernpaw trots out of the apprentice den.

Mosspaw stretches, digging her claws into the ground as she attempted to shake off her tiredness. She padded out of the den, grabbing a small vole from the fresh-kill pile and scarfing it down quickly.

"Morning, dear," Olivestar purrs at her daughter from the ledge outside her den, "How'd you sleep?"

"Well. Thanks mom," Mosspaw replies kindly.

"Let's go!" Sedgewhisker calls from the camp entrance, swishing his black tail impatiently.

"Sorry!" Mosspaw meows, bounding over there and following the other four cats out of camp.

"We're going to the BreezeClan border," Windpelt reports.

"Got it!" Fernpaw says enthusiastically.

Within a few moments, the four cats arrived at the north end of the border.

"Fernpaw, Mosspaw," Sedgewhisker begins, "Start sniffing. Do you smell anything suspicious?"

Mosspaw put her nose to the ground, inhaling deeply as she padded a few footsteps forward, "A faint smell of honey, mixed with BreezeClan…I think it drifted over from the other side, though."

Sedgewhisker walked over to where his apprentice was standing and took a sniff, "I concur. Good job, Mosspaw."

The apprentice purred, swishing her tail happily.

"Now, Fernpaw, can you tell me what the scent is from?" Windpelt asked.

The other apprentice padded over to Mosspaw and inhaled, "Maybe a cat, that rolled in honeysuckle, or ate some honey? It's too strong to be just two scents mixing."

"Very good!" Windpelt praised, "Correct. I suspect it's a warrior that ate some honey before going on patrol."

"C'mon, let's finish checking the border and then we'll race back to camp. The winner gets first pick of prey, between us four," Sedgewhisker teased.

"You're on!" the apprentices chorused.

A short while later, the four cats finished the patrol. They padded over to the lakebed, and Sedgewhisker lapped up a bit of water.

"Alright, make sure all four of your paws are touching the sand," Sedgewhisker ordered. The four cats got into place, turning their backs to the gentle waves of the lake behind them.

"Three…two…one…go!" Windpelt meowed.

They all shot off into the forest, paws hitting the ground in a pattern-less but rhythmic tone. Mosspaw's underbelly brushed the thin covering of leaves, her paws crunching them with each stride she took. Sedgewhisker was in the lead by a few strides. Though he had short legs, he could run like the wind. Fernpaw ducked under a low-hanging branch; Mosspaw following in her lead. Windpelt put on a burst of speed and sped ahead of all the cats. Mosspaw leaped over a tree stump, putting her a few strides ahead of Fernpaw. Windpelt tripped over a root and fell behind a bit; it was between Sedgewhisker and Mosspaw now. The black tom was getting a bit tired, and slowed down a tad. That was all Mosspaw needed to claim the lead. She sprung ahead and skidded down the hill into the hollow that made StormClan's camp, stumbling over her own paws and landing on her side.

Sedgewhisker pelted into camp right after her, sliding down the hill but managing to land on his paws. Fernpaw ran straight into Mosspaw, tumbling over her friend and landing on the ground as well. Windpelt trotted into camp a few moments later, looking a bit dazed but otherwise fine.

"Everything alright?" Olivestar asked, trotting over to the panting cats.

Scrambling to her feet, Fernpaw nodded. Mosspaw scrambled into a sitting position as Windpelt replied, "Yes, we just had a race."

Olivestar purred with amusement, "Who won?"

"Mosspaw," Sedgewhisker said.

"Well done," Olivestar licked her daughter over the ears once before trotting off in the opposite direction.

"Nice job, Mosspaw," Windpelt congratulated, "You get first pick of prey."

Mosspaw purred, swishing her tail happily, "Awesome."

She got up and trotted over to the large fresh-kill pile, selecting a fresh squirrel, her favorite.

"Can we share that?" Fernpaw asked, coming over to sit beside Mosspaw, "I love squirrel!"

"Sure," Mosspaw said, taking a large bite.

"Yum!" Fernpaw purred, taking a bite as well, "Delicious!"

…

 **A/N:** Hope you liked it. Leave a review if you did! Thanks for reading. (:


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N** : Oh look, the second chapter. Already? Yep. Don't get used to this frequent updating, it probably won't last very long. Haha.

…

 **Chapter Two** :

"Are you excited?" Spiderpaw, the medicine cat's apprentice, asked Mosspaw as they padded out of camp.

Half of the Clan was headed to the Gathering, an event that happened once a moon when all four Clans came to meet in harmony. They'd exchange news, and talk with cats from other Clans. It was Mosspaw's first Gathering and she didn't know what to expect.

"Yeah, I'm a bit nervous though," the brown tabby told her black-furred friend, "There are going to be lots of cats, right?"

Spiderpaw was considerably older than Mosspaw, and had seen quite a few more Gatherings than her, so he was definitely a good cat to ask about these things.

"Yes, of course," he replied, swishing his long tail, "You can hardly count them. It's always really crowded. A bit claustrophobic, if you ask me."

"Interesting. Do you have any particular advice for me?" Mosspaw asked, glancing at the tall apprentice next to her.

"Yeah," he purred, "Make friends, and don't spill the Clan's secrets!"

Mosspaw giggled as Spiderpaw bounded off to walk next to his mentor, Foxfern. She was all the way at the head of the patrol with Olivestar and Mistfoot.

The she-cat looked around for her best friend, Fernpaw. All the apprentices had gotten to come to the gathering this time, but Wildpaw was the only one that had gone before.

She spotted her friend's patched fur a few rabbit-leaps away, near Windpelt. The green-eyed she-cat was pressed close to her mentor's pelt, and Windpelt had his tail over her back protectively.

Deciding to let Fernpaw be, Mosspaw focused on the scenery around her. They had just padded onto the sand of the lakebed, which meant that they were starting the walk through BreezeClan's territory. They had to do that so they could reach the log, which they had to cross to get to the Gathering island. Legend has it that StarClan sent the tree to crush an unruly warrior many, many moons ago when the four original Clans lived here by the lake. The water glimmered in the moonlight as it lapped at the passing cats' paws. One of the waves touched Mosspaw's forepaw and she leaped to her right, not liking the feeling of the cold water.

"Ow!" Icepaw laughed, stumbling away from the cat that had just crashed into her.

"Sorry," Mosspaw apologized, "The water touched me."

"Wow, so scary," Icepaw teased. Mosspaw swatted her fellow apprentice with her tail gently.

"It was cold!" she defended.

Icepaw was about to make some sarcastic response, but was cut short when Olivestar began to talk.

"We have arrived at the log! Apprentices, stay with your mentors. The bark is very slippery, please be careful. I'd rather not pull anyone out of the water tonight."

Mosspaw bid farewell to Icepaw with a swish of her ringed tail as she trotted ahead, trying to find Sedgewhisker.

Spotting him in the dense crowd of cats, she tapped the black tom with her tail. He turned his head towards her.

"Okay, when it's your turn to cross, dig your claws in and walk carefully across. Don't be too slow, because the other cats will get mad at you. When you jump down on the other side, stay with the rest of your Clan. I think ShadeClan and BreezeClan are already here," Sedgewhisker said, slowing down as the cat in front of him leaped up onto the log.

A few moments later, the black tom unsheathed his claws and jumped up onto the log. He dug his claws into the thin bark and padded across, tail straight up for balance. Hopping down on the other side, he glanced at Mosspaw.

"C'mon!" he encouraged.

The brown tabby she-cat unsheathed her claws and scrabbled her way onto the log. She took a deep breath as she inched her way across the fallen tree, trying not to look at the dark, cold water that was just a few mouse-lengths below her paws.

When she reached the other end, Sedgewhisker reached up, grabbed her scruff and lifted her down.

"Go on," he said, nudging her towards where the rest of the Clan was headed, "I'm going to help Dappleheart and Blazefang."

"Okay," she meowed, trotting over to where Fernpaw was sitting.

Her Clan had all sat down in the far right corner of the island, and Olivestar had begun the long climb into the tree that the leaders all sat in when announcing any new developments that they wanted to share.

"Ew, what's that smell?" Fernpaw questioned, her small nose twitching.

"That's StreamClan," Windpelt answered for her, "They smell like fish."

"Why?" Fernpaw asked, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Because they eat fish, silly!" Mosspaw laughed.

Just as the last of StormClan cats piled into the island, StreamClan came clambering onto the banks near the log.

"Why walk when you can swim?" Windpelt muttered quietly as they all climbed out of the water, shaking off their sleek pelts before padding off to sit down and listen to the leaders speak.

Sedgewhisker sat down next to Mosspaw, nudging her to get her attention.

"Okay, see Olivestar up on that tree?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she replied.

"To her right is Amberstar, leader of BreezeClan. To the right of Amberstar is Stripestar, the leader of StreamClan. To Olivestar's left is Hailstar, and he's the leader of ShadeClan," he reported.

"Got it," Mosspaw nodded.

Hailstar let out a deep, loud yowl, "Listen here, everyone. I'll be beginning tonight's announcements. Greencough has struck our Clan early this year, and we lost Violetpaw, the medicine cat's apprentice. But we are still stronger than ever, so don't even think about attacking us. Cinderfur has moved to the nursery, expecting Patchtail's kits."

"Hailstar is very defensive, and violent. He thinks that all the Clans are out to get him," Sedgewhisker whispered.

"Very nice, Hailstar," Stripestar said, swishing his ringed tail as he cleared his throat, "StreamClan is doing very well. We have two new warriors, Mouseclaw and Sparknose."

"Mouseclaw! Sparknose!" all the cats on the island cheered. Mosspaw joined in quietly, unsure of who exactly they were cheering for.

"Falconfur has just moved to the nursery, expecting Redpelt's kits," the tabby leader continued, "That is all. Olivestar?"

"Congratulations, Stripestar, that all sounds wonderful," Olivestar said calmly, "StormClan is doing fantastically. We have two new kits, Darkkit and Petalkit. My own daughter, Mosspaw, is now an apprentice along with Fernpaw and Icepaw. We have one new warrior, Bramblefang, and Blazefang has retired to the elder's den."

"Mosspaw! Fernpaw! Icepaw! Bramblefang!" the cats all cheered. Mosspaw ducked her head, a bit embarrassed.

"That's nice, Olivestar," Amberstar said coldly, "BreezeClan is fine. We have a new kit, Cloudkit. Sunleaf has moved to the nursery, expecting Rocktail's kits. That is all."

"Cloudkit!" the cats cheered, a bit less enthusiastically this time.

"Amberstar is known to be a bit…cold at times. You could even call her grumpy, but not to her face…unless you want to lose yours," Sedgewhisker chuckled, "Now go make friends!"

Mosspaw got to her paws and padded off, looking around. She was unsure of where to start, everyone here looked like they knew where they were going, and who they wanted to talk to.

She soon spotted a light gray cat that looked to be about her age, sitting in the corner all by himself. She padded over to him, swallowing nervously before introducing herself.

"Hi, I'm Mosspaw!" she said, sitting down and purring.

"Hello! I'm Splashpaw, nice to meet you!"

…

 **A/N** : Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for so many updates in one night…I just want to update as much as I can while I have time! Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed, leave a review. (:


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N** : I need to stop.

Song of the Chapter:' **Be as You Are** ' byMike Posner

…

 **Chapter Three** :

"What Clan are you from?" Mosspaw asked, cocking her head curiously.

"BreezeClan," he answered, "What about you? Smells like StormClan."

"Yep!" she chirped, and an awkward silence fell over the two, "Um…chilly night, huh?"

The gray tom nodded, "Yeah, leafbare's coming!"

As soon as he finished speaking, the clouds shifted just the slightest bit, allowing moonlight to spill over the entire island. Illuminated by the moonlight, Mosspaw was able to take in the rest of Splashpaw's appearance.

He was relatively stocky, with pale gray fur and sparkling amber eyes. He had a single ginger patch on his back, right at the base of his tail. He was covered in scratches, though, which Mosspaw found odd.

 _He's quite cute…_ Mosspaw thought.

"Hello?" Splashpaw laughed, waving his tail.

"Huh? Oh, sorry! I just…zoned out, I guess," Mosspaw laughed nervously, hoping that the tom hadn't noticed that she had just been admiring him, "Um, what are those scratches from?"

"Oh, those? Nothing, I just fell into a bramble bush," he said quickly, "Anyway, tell me a bit about yourself!"

"Oh, okay," she said quietly, a bit unsure of what to say first, "Well, I'm an only kit…the daughter of Olivestar. My father died before I was born, but apparently he was a brave warrior. I only have a few friends, Fernpaw is one of them. She's over there. My mentor is Sedgewhisker. I also like squirrels! That's about it, I guess."

"Hmm, interesting! I've talked to Sedgewhisker before, he's quite nice. And I like squirrels too, but we don't get many up on the moorland," he said.

"Your turn!" Mosspaw insisted, "Tell me about yourself."

"I've got two siblings, Lightpaw and Pinepaw. My mom is Goldenpelt, and my dad is Boulderfur. He's the deputy. My mentor is Rocktail. I don't have many friends, either, but me and Lightpaw get on quite well."

Mosspaw was about to respond, but she was cut off by a sudden clap of thunder.

"Ah!" Splashpaw yelped, jumping a bit and then ducking his head, "Sorry, I got scared."

"No, it's fine!" Mosspaw insisted, "I got a bit scared, too."

The clouds closed over the moon, cutting off the cats' only light source. Lightning illuminated the sky just for a second, but it was long enough to see the rain begin to fall.

Cats scrambled for cover as the torrential downpour started, drenching every cat almost instantly. Mosspaw dove for the bushes, huddling down in the cover of one. Splashpaw crawled in beside her, shaking off a bit of the water he had accumulated in his coat already.

"That was sudden," he meowed.

"The Gathering is adjourned!" Olivestar exclaimed, "StormClan, follow me!"

"That's my cue to leave," Mosspaw said, glancing at Splashpaw, "Nice talking to you. See you next moon, I guess."

"Wait!" he said just as Mosspaw began to crawl out from under the bush, "Meet me at the border tomorrow night, just to talk. I want to get to know you better."

"That's not allowed-," she started, but was cut off again.

"I know, but no one will know! Just once," he insisted.

"Well…" she sighed, "Fine. Moon-high, at the north end. See you there."

Without waiting for a response from the tom, Mosspaw darted over to where her Clan was waiting for her.

"Made a friend, I see," Sedgewhisker purred as they began to make their way over to the log.

"Yeah, Splashpaw. He's nice," Mosspaw shrugged, bunching her muscles and unsheathing her claws as she prepared to leap onto the log.

"Careful, it'll be quite slippery!" Sedgewhisker warned as the apprentice crept along the log.

She yelped as her forepaw slipped off the side. She quickly dug her claws back in and leaped off the log, her back legs landing in the water. She stumbled out of the lake as quickly as she could, beginning to shiver.

Sedgewhisker leaped down beside her and shook out his pelt, showering his apprentice with even more water. She flattened her ears against her head as her Clan ran home, wanting to escape the rain as quick as possible.

The cats burst into the hollow, their arrival accented by another clap of thunder. All the cats instantly retreated into their respective dens. Mosspaw curled up in her damp nest with the intention of sleeping, but the loud rain and thunder outside stopped her from doing such. A little while later she got to her paws, stretched and peeked her head outside the den. It was still pouring as hard as it had been at the Gathering, and puddles were beginning to appear all around the hollow.

"Mosspaw!" a voice called above the sound of the thunder and rain, "Come here."

She looked around, finally seeing Olivestar sitting near her den, mostly dry. She was sheltered by a small overhang, just outside the entrance to the cave she slept in.

The apprentice dashed across the clearing, clambering up the slippery rocks and sitting down beside her mom.

"Can't sleep?" the leader asked her daughter, without taking her eyes off of the falling rain.

"No, it's too loud," Mosspaw sighed.

"You get used to it," Olivestar meowed, "This is a pretty standard storm. You were born last new-leaf, so this is your first leaf-bare, isn't it?"

"I guess," Mosspaw shrugged.

"Ah, my sweet daughter, it gets much worse than this," the leader chuckled, "Now go on, you need some sleep. The dens will need a lot of repairing in the morning, and you know whose job that is."

"Yes, mom," the brown tabby apprentice sighed, touching noses with her mother before scrambling down the rocks, leaving the nice dryness of the ledge behind.

She ducked into the apprentices' den, not even bothering to clean the water from her pelt. She laid down as a wave of exhaustion washed over her, and she finally drifted off to sleep.

…

 **A/N** : There you go. If you enjoyed, leave a review. Thanks. (:


End file.
